Beautiful Believer
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean’s taken but Sam and Bobby get him back, Castiel takes care of Dean afterwards. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Summary : written for darkgirl3 who requested the prompt : Dean's taken but Sam and Bobby get him back, Castiel takes care of Dean afterwards.

All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes

Beautiful Believer.

I remembered very little of my time held in that dungeon, remembered very little bar the sensations of being held captive against my will, of being tortured by sadistic demons, sliced and cut over and over again. It reminded me of my time in Hell, although my cuts remained; I wasn't healed magically the way I was in the Pit.

I managed to block it out somehow, managed to block it all out; the pain, the terror, being held against my will seemingly without end. In my half aware stupor, I wasn't aware of Bobby and Sam coming in to the dungeon, coming to the rescue, banishing the demons back to where they came from or hauling me bleeding from the room. All I could remember was waking up at Bobby's house, on a freshly laundered bed, staring up at the ceiling groggily.

My eyes shifted around the room, not daring to move a muscle just in case I was dreaming, that Bobby's house wasn't real, fearing that this was an hallucination brought about by extreme pain and torture.

"Dean," said a familiar voice from beside me, making me start and cry out when I jogged the many cuts littering my body.

The pain alone convinced me that I wasn't dreaming and I turned my head, licking parched lips to face the angel sitting beside me.

"Cas," I said, throat dry, voice hoarse.

I cleared my throat, before attempting to speak again.

"Cas, what are you doing here? How long have you been there?" I asked him, blinking at Castiel curiously.

The angel looked rough, rougher than normal anyway, as though he hadn't slept in a week. Okay, I knew that angels technically didn't sleep anyway, but this time it showed. There were slight bags under his eyes, and the normally clear blue of his irises looked cloudy with fatigue and worry. He looked like he needed a shave and his hair looked more than a little dishevelled.

"I haven't been here long, a few hours maybe. Long enough to worry," Castiel said, in his familiar gruff tones.

To others he might sound indifferent, but I knew better. I'd known Castiel long enough now to tell the difference between him being truly indifferent and him faking indifference. This time he was faking, hiding his worry for me.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," he continued, his tone softer now, letting some of the worry and love show through. "I thought I was going to lose you."

The love alone in his voice made me smile, made me feel wanted, safe, protected, even needed, and Castiel responded to that smile with a smile of his own. I'd never felt so protected as when I was with him. For all his earlier words of not being a guardian angel, of not being here to perch on my shoulder back when I'd first met him, he'd become exactly that, or so it seemed to me right then.

And yet, he'd become so much more. I still remembered the first time we'd shared a bed, of how it felt to have him beneath me, have his body respond to mine, to be wrapped in his wings like the softest of sheets. I craved his touch, needed his embrace now more than ever before and I reached for him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm gonna be alright, Cas. I'll heal," I assured him. "You're here now. Everything's always so much better when you're here."

A small smile flittered across his face at my words, reaching his eyes and making them seem less tired, more alive, before he dropped that perfect gaze to the floor, soft lips pushed out in a thoughtful pout.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him next, when he didn't immediately speak.

"Before I came here? A couple days maybe. From what Sam and Bobby told me, you were out of it for most of it. You had them worried. They thought it was pretty much touch and go for you for a while," the angel said, quietly, sounding pained.

I didn't say anything to that, just rubbed the tip of my thumb soothingly over Castiel's long fingers. His hand tightened around my own in response, before meeting my gaze directly.

"Will you let me do something for you?" he asked.

I had to smile at that.

"Much as I'd love to, I don't think I'm ready for anything too strenuous yet, Cas," I said, with a tired laugh.

"I don't mean sex, Dean. That's for later. I meant I wanted to heal you," he said, looking as though he didn't know whether to laugh or shout at me.

I laughed again, then asked - "Can you do that? Heal me, I mean. I know you're good at the sex part."

"Dean, please!" Castiel said, trying for disapproval but his amusement still shone through. "People might be listening!"

"Let them listen! So, can you do it?" I asked.

"I'm fairly confident I can, yes," the angel replied, still looking highly amused.

I nodded. Amusement I could deal with, plus the healing sounded very appealing, if you'll forgive the rhyme.

"Sure," I said. "Heal me, Cas! Heal me good, then we can get down to the real stuff!"

Castiel grinned at that; a true grin that he didn't often allow himself, that always lit his face up when it happened and made it seem more alive, more human, beautiful. I lay there transfixed, hardly noticing when Castiel started stroking slender fingers across my skin, a look of concentration crossing his perfect face. I barely noticed the pain of the wounds knitting together; all I could feel was the lust roaring to life beneath my skin, setting my nerve ends alight wherever Castiel touched. My cock grew hard as the angel slowly stroked his way down my body, healing wounds as he went.

He tugged the sheet, the blanket away from my legs, taking no notice of the erection so obviously straining against my pajama bottoms - he was too engrossed in the healing process. Wherever he touched was liquid gold, liquid fire, that threatened to burn me alive with lust and desire, and I moaned, turning my head away from him, eyes closed tightly against it all.

I moaned again, body tensing as I felt the unmistakeable feel of Castiel's so soft lips pressing gently against the bare skin of my abdomen, trailing gentle kisses across still healing skin, giving little kitten like laps of my flesh with a wet tongue.

I cried out his name, lacing my fingers through his mussed hair, begging him to go faster, just to do me already, I couldn't take any more of this. Castiel's eyes flickered up to mine for the briefest of instants, focussing on me with the most intense look I'd ever seen him give me. His look said it all - he was just as turned on by all of this as I was.

I quietened down slightly, waiting until Castiel had finally finished, seemingly satisfied that I was healed enough, before he traced slightly trembling fingers down my bare stomach, slipping them under the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I inhaled sharply, biting my lower lip in anticipation, before he wrapped his fingers around my weeping erection, stroking it all too slowly for me.

"Please, Cas, please," I said, reaching out to take his hand in mine, urging him just to go faster.

He complied, eyes closed, lips parted, hand pumping faster, firmer at my all too willing flesh, and I came with a ragged scream of his name, arching up into his touch and filling his hand with my release. I bucked my hips against him, with the last of my orgasm racing through me, before I lay still, breath wheezing from my chest in still untamed desire for the angel.

Castiel's eyes slowly opened, lips still parted, before his tongue slowly slid out to lick his lower lip. I lay, staring, fascinated, as he unbuckled his pants, pushing the restrictive fabric out of the way along with his boxers, his own erection springing free, and I moaned, feeling a fresh wave of lust pour through me. I wanted him, wanted him to take me, wanted to feel his skin against mine, his wings tracing their way across me.

Castiel climbed onto the bed beside me, angling my hips, my legs just so, holding them out of the way effortlessly so that he could enter me and still look down upon me. I felt my cock give an interested jerk at that, and I watched him, as he reached over to my bag, retrieving the lube that he knew I always kept there for him now.

He squeezed some out onto his fingers, watching it spill from the tube before he smoothed it over his fingers, his cock, moans falling from his lips at the feel of his own hand stroking himself. I nearly came at the sight of him touching himself, getting pleasure from it, but held back as best as I could, biting down hard on my lower lip hard enough to cause myself pain.

Castiel's eyes opened, unfocussed in his desire, breath hitching in his chest, in his throat as he reached down to push fingers inside me. I cried out, angling my hips slightly to give him better access, encouraging him to probe deeper and he complied, thrusting his fingers inside me, loosening me up for his cock. I moaned as he found that sweet spot inside me, rubbing over it with gentle fingers, making me squirm and cry out against him, begging for release.

I complained when he withdrew his fingers without warning; complaints soon replaced by moans of ecstasy when he thrust his slick cock inside me. He thrust slowly into me at first, eyes closed, head thrown back, strangled cries of pent up desire falling from his lips as he rode me further to completion. His thrusts became harder, more urgent and I lost myself to him, coming over his stomach, shouting his name in pleasure.

A few more thrusts and Castiel came too, spending his release inside me, wings flapping up to hit the ceiling with their massive span, my name mingled with ragged gasps and wordless cries of pleasure. His thrusts slowed, stilled, before he withdrew slowly, laying down beside me, to stare up at the ceiling, with a sated smile on his face, one arm, one wing draped protectively over me..

I leant forward and kissed him, open mouthed, desperate, hungry, hot, wanting to claim him as my very own, when I knew full well he already was. He belonged to me, just as much as I belonged to him. Castiel was my beautiful believer to the end ...

fin


End file.
